Lab Rats: The Game of Monopoly
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: The Lab Rats are bored so Rose suggests a good ole game of Monopoly. Will anyone be able to beat the champion? The competition is on and things are about to get pretty intense in this classic tycoon game... (A one-shot about the Lab Rats playing the board game Monopoly for the first time)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Just a little one-shot about the Lab Rats playing the board game known as Monopoly! :D Hope you enjoy!**

Lab Rats: The Game of Monopoly

"Hey guys!" Rose greeted as she walked into the living room. She saw Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo sprawled on the couch and floor. They groaned in response.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "What's up?"

"We don't have anything fun to do!" Leo complained.

"Seriously?" Rose scoffed. "You have TV and a video game system right in front of you."

"Yeah…but it's broken." Chase stated.

"How the heck did that happen?"

"Why don't you ask Adam over there?" Chase pointed a thumb at his brother.

_Flashback…_

_Adam was sitting on the couch, happily eating his pudding, when a beeping noise continuously droned on without stopping. _

_"__Ugh! Where is that coming from?!" Adam got up and began to search the room for the source of the annoying beeping. _

_"__Where is it?"_

_"__Where is it?!"_

_"__WHERE IS IT?!"_

_Adam kept throwing things around and apparently one of the things he threw was a baseball bat that ended up crashing into the video game system and breaking it. _

_"__Whoops…"_

_And it just so happened that Chase and Leo came into the living room at that same exact moment. _

_"__Adam! What did you do?!" Chase exclaimed, once seeing the baseball bat and video game system. _

_Leo went down on his knees. "Our video game system! NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Adam looked embarrassed. "Sorry?"_

_End of flashback…_

"Turns out that beeping noise was the microwave where Adam was making popcorn." Chase explained.

"I didn't know! I forgot I was popping popcorn!"

Leo glared at Adam. "You should have!"

"Now we can't play any video games because of Adam."

"Okay, I get how you three are bored, but why Bree?" Rose asked.

"Caitlin cancelled today…so now I'm stuck with these bozos."

"Hey!" The three boys looked offended.

"You know what you need?" Rose asked.

"A new video game system?"

"No…I have a better idea. Boys, girl, allow me to cure your boredom!" Rose super sped out of the room and came back with a box in her hand.

"A box? You're kidding right?" Bree couldn't believe Rose's idea of curing their boredom was a box.

"It's not a box. It's a board game." Rose told her friend.

"What is it?" Chase asked, intrigued.

Rose smiled. "Monopoly. Dustin and I used to play this all the time. We would get really competitive during it. He doesn't really like playing it anymore though. Mostly because I would always win."

"I've heard of Monopoly." Chase replied. "It's one of those typhoon games, isn't it?"

Rose nodded. "Yup! So get situated because we're playing!" She proceeded to sit down on the floor and set the game up.

"Okay, everyone pick the token you want." Rose grabbed one of them. "I'm going to be the thimble. I'm always the thimble." She stated with a smirk.

"I'll be the train." Chase took the said token.

"Car for me!" Bree exclaimed, grabbing the car.

"Ooh! I call top hat!" Adam grinned like a little kid as he chose his token.

"I guess I'm the dog." Leo said, taking the token.

"Now that we have chosen our tokens, who wants to be the banker?" Rose asked, looking at everyone.

"Shouldn't you be the banker?" Chase asked. "You know, since you've played before. This is our first time playing."

Rose nodded. "Good idea, Chase. I'll be the banker." She proceeded to take five groups of $1500 out. "You all start with $1500, but as the game goes on, you'll either increase or decrease in money. Depends on whether you're buying property or collecting rent or so forth." She handed everyone their money.

"If we're buying property, don't we need more than $1500?" Chase asked, flipping through his money.

"It's a game, Chase." Rose told her boyfriend. "Besides, it says in the rules you only get $1500 to begin with."

"Okay, what now?" Bree asked.

"You put your tokens on start. In this case, our start is on pass go and collect $200." Rose explained. "You don't collect $200 until you actually pass go."

Bree rolled her eyes. "We know, Rose. We're smart enough to understand that. At least some of us are."

"Let's just begin, shall we?" Rose looked really anxious to begin playing.

"You look like you're ready." Leo commented.

"I am." Rose said. "It's been so long since I last played this game. I am so glad Adam broke the video game system!"

"You may be, but we sure aren't." Leo muttered, glancing at Adam.

"Well, I think this will be something different for us. I'm excited to play too." Chase stated.

"Me too!" Adam exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Bree replied, enthusiastically.

"Then let's not waste any more time. It's game on, people!" Rose shook the dice and rolled it onto the board game.

"Yes! I got a five!" She proceeded to move her token five spaces. "Reading Railroad! Awesome!" Rose paid $200 and took procession of the Reading Railroad card.

"What's so great about getting a railroad?" Bree asked, thinking it was no big deal.

Rose showed off a smug look. "They have a high rent. That's what so great about it. If you get all four of them, you can collect up to $200 of rent."

Everyone's eyes went wide. If that happened, they'd have little to no chance of beating Rose. It was evident she was the Monopoly champion.

"Let this old dog teach you new dogs some tricks."

**-Lab Rats-**

As the game went on, Rose had accumulated three railroads, one of the utilities, and two monopolies: the pink and dreaded blue.

Chase had gained two monopolies himself. The red and green. He also had the second utility.

Bree had the yellow monopoly and she was trying desperately to get the orange monopoly.

Adam had the light blue monopoly, which was pretty much all he had throughout the entire game.

As for Leo, he had close to nothing. He had the purple monopoly, but he was lacking money due to constantly having to pay rent to his co-players. The only saving grace was that he kept landing into jail.

"Leo, don't you want to get out of jail?" Bree asked her brother.

"No!" Leo cried out. "It's the only thing that's keeping me in this game!"

"Whose turn is it?" Rose asked.

"Mine." Chase replied, giving Rose a wad of money.

"I want to buy six houses for my green monopoly."

Rose looked shocked. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

Chase nodded. "I know what I am doing."

Rose shrugged. "Alright." She put the money away and handed Chase six houses. He proceeded to put two houses on each of the three properties.

"I'm not liking where this is going." Bree remarked.

"Tell me about it. At least you're staying alive while I'm barely breathing." Leo stated.

"What?" She had no idea what her brother just said.

Chase then rolled the dice and landed on Virginia Avenue, which had two houses on it.

"That will be $180 please." Rose said, checking her card.

Chase handed Rose the said amount.

Adam was next. He gave Rose some money. "Three houses!"

"Um…okay." She took the money and gave Adam three houses.

He then set the houses on Connecticut Avenue.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it would be better if you put one house on all three?" Rose suggested.

Adam thought about it for a minute. "Nah…I prefer doing this."

"Okay…"

He rolled the dice and landed on one of his light blue properties.

Bree took her turn. She rolled the dice and crossed her fingers, hoping she'd get New York Avenue. It was all she needed to obtain the orange monopoly.

The dice rolled to a four. Bree started squealing. "A four! Now I get New York Avenue!" She looked at how much it cost. "WHAT?! $200?!"

"Sorry, Bree, either you have $200 or it's no New York Avenue." Rose stated.

Bree looked at her money. "But I only have $150! I spent so much money on putting houses on my yellow monopoly!"

Rose shook her head. "Sorry, Bree, that's not enough. I guess you'll have to bypass."

Bree crossed her arms and grumbled. She was so close to getting the orange monopoly and now all the effort and hard work was down the drain.

"Leo, you're up." Rose told the boy, sliding the dice over to him.

Leo sighed. "Please don't let it be doubles! Please!" He shook the dice and watched them roll across the board. The result was two threes.

Leo was crying on the inside, but he took his dog and moved six spaces. He ended up landing on St. James Place and paying Bree fourteen dollars.

Rose grinned and put two hotels on her blue monopoly before rolling the dice. She ended up on Connecticut Avenue.

"And that's why I put three houses on there." Adam replied.

"$300? Pfft…that's nothing." Rose gave Adam the money.

Chase was up and he rolled his dice and moved his token to Short Line Railroad. The only railroad Rose didn't have. She stared shocked as Chase paid the $200 and grabbed the card. He had a smirk on his face.

"But…what…how…who?!" She spluttered.

"And that's how it's done." Chase replied.

Rose glared at her boyfriend. "You did not just take my railroad!" She yelled.

"Oh, I did."

"That's it! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TAKES MY RAILROADS!" Rose's fingers crackled with electricity.

"I sense some emotional issues." Adam remarked.

"Everyone get behind me!" Chase put up his forcefield as his siblings ducked.

"GRRRRRR!" Rose shot lightning and destroyed the board game. Game pieces went flying everywhere. Luckily, Chase's forcefield protected everyone from the oncoming attack.

"I can now see why Dustin doesn't play this game anymore." Bree commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement. That's when Dustin suddenly came into the picture.

Dustin stared at the scene before him. The angry Rose, everyone ducked behind Chase's forcefield, and the charred remains of what was the Monopoly board game.

Dustin shook his head disapprovingly. "I would've warned you if I had known you agreed to playing this with her." He then casually walked away, leaving the mess behind.

"Who's gonna clean this up?" Leo asked.

"Rose, obviously." Chase deactivated his forcefield and everyone left the living room. Rose was now alone to clean the mess that she created.

Monopoly was definitely off the list of things to do when your brother breaks your video game system and you're bored out of your mind.

_The End. _

**Wow…Rose is competitive! Don't wanna mess with her when it comes to Monopoly! :P Also, anyone catch the Gravity Falls and Dog With a Blog reference? I hope you liked this one-shot. I've played Monopoly and no doubt is it a game where you can get really competitive. :D**

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! Thanks for reading! I'd love to see your reviews and what you thought! **


End file.
